With Different Eyes
by Nocskruor
Summary: :AU, Blind!harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, HP/TD: Poor Harry lost his eyesight when he absorbed the Killing Curse. See how he struggles to overcome the pity and prejudice of the Wizarding Community.
1. Prologue

**Title:** With Different Eyes  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Harry Potter & Tracey Davis  
**Warnings:** None  
**Themes:** Alternate Universe., Blind!Harry, Smart!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Independent!Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore.  
**Summary:** (AU, Blind!harry, HP/TD) Poor Harry lost his eyesight when he absorbed the Killing Curse. See how he struggles to overcome the pity and prejudice of the Wizarding Community.  
**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR

**Authors Note:** This is my attempt on writing a realistic story in which Harry Potter suffers from blindness. Because I myself are visually impaired, I know from experience that for a blind person living a relatively normal life is certainly not a walk in the park, especially not if you were to grow up in a medieval-like setting with wand-wielding wizards, moving staircases, dangerous creatures and so on. Also, I will try to abstain from transforming this story into a Mary-Sue. Even though I love Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I wouldn't give a knut to be able to live in the Wizarding World myself. I hope that you enjoy this story, and please leave a review.

* * *

**Prologue**

**UTRUM PER HEBDOMADEM PERVENIAM**

_(If I can just go through this week)_

There was a soft knock at the office door. Millicent Bagnold, current Minister for Magic, looked up from her paperwork and swiftley glanced into a small mirror that was located at the top left corner of her desk. In it she saw the face of an old bearded wizard who was standing at the other side of the door. "Please come in, Mister Mugwump," she called cheerily while she drew her wand to remove the locking charms from her door. After wordlessly firing a spell or two, the lock clicked, and in strode Albus Dumbledore. Neither of them noticed the small beetle that was located in the folds of the ancient wizard's robe. It flew up and seated herself on the window sill where she could easily overlook this meeting between the two most influential wizards of the British Wizarding Community.

"How may I help you?" The Minister asked before she appointed the wizard to a seat.

"Minister, I have come to speak with you about matters concerning our Young Hero," the aged wizard began, "I fear that there are certain sensitive topics that need to be brought up in front of the Full Wizengamot. However, due to the boy's current popularity with the public, it will be difficult to have these matters discussed in closed meetings. I have come to seek out the cooperation of the Ministry, and to inform you of the matters at hand."

"Ah, Albus. It is good that you have come to me with this matter. How is our Boy Hero faring? I hope he is recovering well?"

"Yes Minister. As you know Young Harry is currently at Hogwarts under the care of our resident nurse. He is swiftly recovering from the terrible ordeal. However, yesterday we made a startling discovery that we have yet to break to the public.. It seems that the Killing Curse has severely damaged his optic nerves, resulting into total blindness."

"Oh how terrible," She mumbled emotionally. "Poor Harry, Poor blind Harry. Saving us all at the cost of your own eyesight. You were too kind for us. Poor, Poor Dear, Poor sweet Harry. We are so indebted to you..."

"Minister?"

"...we must find a cure so that we can repay you for your mercy," the Minister mumbled feverishly, "We must find the cure that can heal poor blind Harry..."

"Minister!" Asked Albus with a slightly raised voice. It startled the Minister from her thoughts. She threw the aged wizard an apologetic look and said:

"It can be cured, can it Albus?"

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do, Minister," sighed the aged wizard. "We are speaking of a very unique situation here. Not only suffers the boy from Curse Induced Blindness, which is, by the way listed in Healers Index for Incurable illnesses as a Grade Zero Fluke, He has also the curse scar which is another oddity in the book. I told you about that one in our previous meeting."

The Minister nodded, then she gestured for Albus to continue.

"Now, it appears that the Curse Induced Blindness and the Curse Scar are somehow intertwined. If we were to attempt to cure one of them, it may destabilize the other which may cost our young Saviour his life."

The Ministers' shoulders sagged and she looked the ancient wizard in the face with empty eyes and a grim expression. Then she stammered, "I-if we cannot cure him, what else can we do for our Saviour?"

"We can do our best to keep him safe," opted the Supreme Mugwump while he was stroking his fingers through his long white beard. "Perhaps.. Now that we have knowledge of young Harry's disability, wouldn't it be safer for him if we hid him in the Muggle World with his last living relatives?"

"Albus, No!" said the Minister, suddenly sharply, "You cannot possibly ask of the Ministry to agree with this. The public will need to see their Savior growing up amongst them, or the Ministry will lose the support of the Light sided Pure-bloods."

"But Minister," tried Albus, "don't you agree with me that we ought to think of our Saviour's interest first? Don't you feel that he deserves a normal childhood after what he has done for us? Doesn't he deserve the opportunity to research his mother's heritage and the world she came from to the fullest?"

The Minister hesitantly nodded and responded carefully, "Yes, he deserves all that, but-"

Albus interrupted her before she got a chance to complain and said: "The best way to achieve that is to put our young hero temporarily out of the spotlight, and place him in a world where he doesn't has to deal with all the fame. He can be happy there and once he reaches the age of eleven we will reintroduce him to our world."

"As much as young Harry deserves to explore the Muggle World because of his mother's heritage," counter argued the Minister, "Even more so he deserves to grow up in our world. After all, his parents were both wizards, weren't they? Besides, if he really wants to learn about his mother's world, he can always take muggle-studies when he enters Hogwarts as a student."

"But he will not be safe in our world," stated Albus. "There are still Death Eaters out there who are causing mayhem even though their leader is dead. They might plan to target young Harry to avenge their master."

"If that is true," began the Minister, "Then, pray tell me why Harry is still located at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has not yet been moved to a more secure location where he can recover under medical watch?"

"That is because Hogwarts is the safest place in Wizarding Brittan," said Albus. "The wards around the castle that were woven by the Founders in person, are preventing any real danger from entering the grounds."

"if that is true, then why does it seem that you are trying to have me agree to your proposal at all cost?" Asked the Minister. "If Hogwarts is the safest place, then Harry will be safe as long as he is within the wards."

"That may be true," said Albus, "But children, and especially young children are in need of parental figures who can be their guides and examples in life."

"Then, we should look at the Potter's will and see who they have entrusted with the task." spoke the Minister.

"I have it Here," declared the Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts while he withdrew a sheet of parchment from one of his pockets.

"Ah here it is. In case of our untimely death, Sirius Black, his Godfather will be his guardian.." He looked up from the parchment and noted: "Sadly, Mister Black is now in a Ministry Holding cell waiting for his trial in front of the full wizengamot. I'm sure there must be a mistake here. Surely the Potter's did not want the murderer of twelve muggles to be their son's guardian?"

"May I see the will please?" Asked the Minister? "I know that it is a private matter, but it may solve some riddles."

Albus Dumbledore looked at the Minister calculatingly, but knew that he couldn't deny her request. He handed over the Will. The Minister For Magic put on her spectacles and began to read, but then she suddenly looked up from the parchment and roared. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Since you carry this will in your pocket, am I to assume that you were aware of it's contents? Were you aware of the fact that Sirius Black was Not the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First class and a wide variety of other titles looked the Minister in the eye and sagely responded, "I was aware of some of its contents because the Potter's have shared them with me. However, I just acquired this copy of their Will this morning from Gringgots just before going to the Ministry for my appointment with you."

*Hmpf.* Thought the Minister annoyed. *The law states clearly that any information regarding suspected criminals has to be relinquished to the Ministry immediately. Of course no one catches Albus Dumbledore breaking the law, and if he does, the man has always a trick up his sleeve to divert the public's eye.*

Then with a skeptical expression on her face she said. "I will not arrest you this one time Albus, because the Goblins will not cooperate with the Ministry and therefore I cannot verify your claim."

Then suddenly she drew her wand and incanted: "I Millicent Bagnold, Minister for Magic hereby recuse Albus Dumbledore from voting, and leading the Wizengamot during the trial of one Sirius Black, and the hearing for one Harry Potter, because of a Conflict of Interest. You are not allowed to appear at the place of the Trial and Hearing during the day they are brought in front of the Wizengamot, but you may send your representative lawyer. May Magic seal my Verdict and ensure that it will not be breached. So Be It."

"Minister, was that really necessary?" Asked the ancient wizard seemingly dumbfounded.

Minister Bagnold nodded and asked, "Was there anything else you needed to bring to my attention?"

The temporary recused head of the Wizengamot stroke his beard and said: "Are you really sure that Sirius Black is a suitable guardian for young Harry? After all, he is an unmarried male from a dark family. Even if he is found Not Guilty of the murder of twelve muggles, he could easily endanger young Harry's life by entering into a relationship with a female that is aligned to the Dark Side. After all, when we meet a stranger, we do not know if he or she is using Polyjuice Potion or disguising charms, nor do we know such a person's political preferences. Besides, I am sure there are proper, Light Sided wizarding families who would welcome young Harry into their lives and hearts such as the Weasleys, the Tonks's or the Bones."

"Now you are contradicting your earlier statements." said the Minister. "After all, you said earlier that it wasn't safe for Harry to grow up in the Wizarding World, except for Hogwarts because it is supposedly the safest place. You even went so far to try to convince me to send Harry to the Muggle World so that he could be kept safe. And now you are opting to send him to a wizarding family out of fear that I allow Sirius Black, who is the boy's legal Godfather I might add, to be his legal guardian?"

"But you cannot possibly consider Sirius Black to be a suitable guardian?" tried Albus. "I mean, he is a vagabond, having fled his parental house, and please do remember what mayhem he and his four friends have caused during their years at Hogwarts. Do you really believe such a person to be mature and responsible enough to care for a young child, Minister? A famous young child who has to grow up to be a responsible, caring young man?"

"I will not only consider Sirius Black to be Harry's legal guardian," Began the Minister, "He IS the boy's legal guardian, and he will care for the boy, unless there are jurisdictional reasons to deny him that right. After all the Potters have appointed Him to be his Godfather and Guardian after their death. Who are we to go against their wishes?"

"But Minister..!" started the aged wizard.

"No buts, Albus." Interrupted the Minister, "Harry will live at Hogwarts because as you stated so clearly, it is the safest place, and Sirius Black will be his Guardian unless he is found to be guilty under the use of veritaserum. This is final. If you still have concerns or considerations regarding the upbringing of our boy Saviour, have your lawyer present them in front of the Wizengamot during the upcoming hearing regarding Harry Potter. Now do you mind to stop wasting my time please?"

"Yes Minister," said the recused Head of the Wizengamot. Then He stood up, uttered a quick "good day," and walked to the door. The beetle, who had heard and seen everything sped unseen to the ancient wizard and landed in one of the folds of his robe just before he left the office. She had an article to write, and was sure the public would love it.

* * *

_**The next morning,**__ (The 3rd of November 1981)_

Albus Dumbledore sat at his throne-like chair at the Head Table in the Great Hall. Just as he was loading his plate with his usual odd breakfast combination of Corn Flakes, bacon and orange juice, a horde of owls flew in and swooped down on him. Before he even had the chance to relieve one of them of his burden, a cacophony of angry voices broke out. In this bombardment of sounds only a few bouts of sentences could be clearly understood, but one voice was loud enough so that all present could hear the complete rant.

"DUMBLEDORE! How dare you! Trying to take our Saviour away from us! Old Man, Have you become demented! We need our Saviour, the poor boy. Don't you dare meddling with his life again!"

After the cacophony of voices died down, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sagged bemused in his throne. *How did they hear about this?* he wondered while he observed the students who had stopped their breakfast activities in favor of watching their Headmaster. In the silence that reigned, one final owl swooped down on the famous Albus Dumbledore and dropped the days newspaper into the man's plate. On its front page stood the main headline in bold lettering: "HARRY POTTER FOUND TO BE BLIND", and another headline screamed: "DUMBLEDORE URGES MINISTER TO HIDE BOY SAVIOUR WITH MUGGLES."

A panicked expression swiftly crossed over the aged wizard's face. Then he fished the paper from his plate and drew his wand. He pointed it at the paper and softly intoned "Portus," where-after he mumbled a seemingly random weird word which activated the portkey.

"MINISTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" called Albus with a raised voice once the Minister for Magic had allowed the recused Head of the Wizengamot entrance to her office.

"What are you on about now Albus?" asked the Minister absentmindedly while she was shoving around some papers on her desk.

"THIS!" roared the Headmaster of Hogwarts while he wildly waved the with Orange Juice soaked paper in the air. Little pieces of Corn Flakes that had been stuck to the backside of the paper came free because of the sudden motion and landed on the carpet of the Minister's office.

"Look what you are doing!" screeched the Minister. "Befouling my brand new carpet." She drew her wand and with an angry whip vanished the mess. "My apologies for my outburst. It was uncalled for. Now, what is it that you wanted to bring to my attention?"

"Todays Newspaper." Said the aged wizard more calmly as he seated himself on a chair.

"I was on a tight schedule this morning, I didn't have the time to peruse todays actualities." said the Minister. "Besides, no global, life-altering decisions have been made by the Wizengamot yesterday afternoon, so it can't be that important."

"To be honest, it is a matter of grave importance," said the aged wizard. "I suggest you see for yourself." Then he waved the paper invitingly and reached out towards the Minister so that she could easily reach it.

The Minister casted a disgusted look at the paper, sniffed and announced: "I will not read that rag of a paper." Then she pulled a copy out from under a mountain of papers and scanned the headlines."

"i bet you have been flooded with howlers, am I right?" commented the Minister.

The elder wizard nodded and said sagely: "That is indeed the case. I am however curious how details of confidential conversations can end up being published in the Prophet. I suggest you check your office and person more often for surveillance charms."

"Don't you dare accuse me of omission." said Minister Bagnold sharply. "I routinely check for surveillance charms three times a day. However, it is better to leave this discussion for another time, because if I don't make a statement in front of the press today, total chaos will ensue and the Ministry will loose its support."

"Please," begged Albus, "Please let the public know, that I had Young Harry's best interest at heart. The only reason I wanted him out of the public's eye was to keep him safe. It has never be my intention to hinder the public's worship of our Saviour."

"I see what I can do for you, Albus." sighed the Minister. "but do not ask of me to fix all the damage already made to your reputation. Anyways, you have my thanks for notifying me of the current situation."

The Headmaster nodded sagely and said. "Thank you for your time, Minister. I will take my leave now so that you can prepare your press conference. Good day."

"Good day to you Albus." The Minister said just before Albus walked out of the office, and once the aged wizard was out of sight, the Minister for Magic lazily drew her wand to recast the security locks on her door. Once that was done, she picked up today's newspaper from her desk with a sigh. *As if today wouldn't be hectic enough already with Mister Black's trial and all,* Minister Bagnold thought annoyed while she was quickly scanning the two articles. "Ah here it is," she mumbled. "Article written by Cimex Meloidae." She stood up from her chair and kneeled in front of her fireplace. Then she took a hand of Floo Powder, threw it in the fire and stated "Patrol Squad Head Office."

"Minister?" came a man's voice from the other side.

"Ah, Kirkby." Said the Minister. "Can you have someone go to the Register and get me the file for the Meloidea Family, please? If I wasn't so tight on schedule..."

"It will be done Ma'am," interrupted the man. "I will deliver it to you shortly."

"Thank you, Kirkby." Said Minister Bagnold just before canceling the floo connection. She seated herself back behind her desk, took a feather and scribbled for a while on a piece of parchment, until she heard a knock at her door.

Glancing Swiftly into her security mirror she unlocked her door and called for Kirkby to come in.

Said man walked in nervously and seated himself on one of the free chairs in front of the Minister's desk.

"What is the matter Kirkby?" asked the Minister who was aware of the man's nervousness.

"M-Minister," stuttered Kirkby, "It seems that there is no file for the Meloidea Family. According to the Book of Names this is not the name of a registered Wizarding Family."

"Are you certain Kirkby?" Asked Minister Bagnold

"Yes Minister, The Book of Names is an ancient artifact. It cannot lie."

"In that case, the writer of these articles must have used a pseudonym for fear of prosecution," mused the Minister while she showed the Head of the Patrol Duty today's paper. "Kirkby, This reporter's writings can be damaging for the Ministry. Please have a team sent out to trace this person's Identity, but have them do their task unnoticed by the public."

"It will be done, Minister." Said Kirkby resolute while he was standing up from his seat.

"And Kirkby?"

"Yes Madam?"

"Can you first go to the Auror Headquarter and arrange two bodyguards for me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Have them report in about an hour from now, here at my office. I have to attend a press conference."

"Yes Minister, It will be done." Kirkby said. Then he walked out of the Minister's office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_**Two days later,**__ (The 4th of November 1981)_

Baby Harry lay wide awake in his bed at Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. He carefully grope around to explore his surroundings for a bit, totally unaware of the uproar that was breezing through the Wizarding World. Suddenly there was a commotion outside, and an angry male voice bellowed, "WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY GODSON IS BLIND!" It seemd that the news had finally reached the previous suspected Sirius Black who hadn't yet found the chance to see yesterday's Prophet.

"Yes, Black," said a distinctly unfriendly sounding male voice. "No need to go all out into Bark Mode over this..."

"Shut up, Snivellus!" Said Sirius while he opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"How is my favorite Godson doing?" he said in a cheery voice while he scurried to the bed on which Harry had been recovering for days.

The baby gurgled a bit unintelligibly, then suddenly it turned his head, sat up and crept over the bed towards his Godfather.

"Weh-woo?" he babbled

"Thats right Pup, Padfoot." responded Sirius.

"Weh-woo? the baby repeated, "Wiwi? Way?"

"You mean to ask me where Lily and James are?" Asked Sirius.

"Of course not Black" said Severus in a sarcastic manner who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "After all, babies haven't yet developed proper speech, haven't they?"

"Wiwi? Way?" repeated young Harry.

"Lilly and James are.... Away." responded Sirius carefully

"No need to cuddle the brat." said Severus Snape harshly. "Unless you prefer to be blamed for telling lies later on."

"Why are you here anyways?" asked Sirius angrily. "after being a student here for seven years you ought to think that I would be able to find my way to the Hospital Wing by myself."

"Albus requested that I inform you of the brat's... condition." Sneered the Potions Master.

"Then, what is keeping you from leaving now that you have fulfilled your duties?" asked Sirius.

"I am here to insure that the brat's ego will not be inflated to unrepairable heights." said Severus Snape dryly.

"Then tell me, Snape. What rights do you think you have to involve yourself with the boy's upbringing?" snarled Sirius. "After all, Lilly and James have chosen ME to be his guardian."

"Do you really think that I am leaving the upbringing of Lilly's son to an irresponsible bully such as yourself, Black?"

"Leave, Snivellus." Said Sirius Black fiercely. "Just because of the fact that Harry is verdicted by the Minister to grow up at Hogwarts does not mean that any number of random people are allowed to involve themselves with the boy's maturation unless he became an official student of the institution."

"Fine!" bristled the Potions Master "But keep in mind that I don't want to hear your future complaints that the brat has become insufferable."

Severus Snape threw yesterday's edition of the Prophet towards the other man, and said nastily: "Here, In case you are bored, Black." Then he turned and stomped out of the Hospital Wing

"Pardon me for the Upheaval." said Sirius softly while he stroke the baby's cheek carefully. "That man is a right git, but no need to worry yourself about it."

The baby gurgled for a bit, then heaved up his head and babbled innocently: "Wah-woo? woh-way?

"Wormtail is..." began Sirius, who had difficulties to keep the angry tone from his voice, "..Away on a long vacation," he concluded finally.

"Woo-wie?" asked harry hesitantly.

"Mooney will visit soon." said Sirius.

The baby gurgled contentedly and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sirius kept stroking the baby untill it was far away in dreamland. Then he picked up the paper that Severus had left and scanned the headlines.

"HARRY POTTER FOUND TO BE BLIND." For a moment Sirius was dumbfounded that his godson was on the front page of the Wizarding Newspaper. Then he remembered the happenings that had taken place before he went after Peter. *Of course,* he thought. *Somehow Harry defeated You-Know-Who. That's why..* Then suddenly his eye fell onto the second headline: "DUMBLEDORE URGES MINISTER TO HIDE BOY SAVIOUR WITH MUGGLES."

"Of course Dumbledore had to try to have Harry sent to that vile sister of Lilly's." thought Sirius disapointedly. *It would have been disastrous if he had succeeded.*

"Well Dumbledore, Right now I lost my faith in you." the man mumbled quietly. "I've trusted you because you seemed to be the only one that dared to stand up against the Pure-blood bigots. NO MORE!"

Just as he finished the 'oath', a knock was heard at the door of the hospital wing, and in strode the old man.

"Ah Sirius..." he began jovially, but Sirius decisively shook his head and touched his index finger to his lips.

"Shh, he is sleeping."

"May I invite you to my office then so that we can speak matters through?" Invited the Headmaster.

"Yes Headmaster." said the Dog animagus softly, and he stood up from the baby's bedside.

"No need to call me that." Said the Headmaster cheerfully. "After all, it is a while ago since you attended here as a student." Then both men left the Hospital Wing and without sharing a word they walked towards the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's Tower. Once they had arrived, the Headmaster whispered "Kit Kat" and the gargoyle sprung aside to allowed them entrance. Of course neither of them saw the beetle that stealthily flew inside.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** With Different Eyes  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Harry Potter & Tracey Davis  
**Warnings:** None  
**Themes:** Alternate Universe., Blind!Harry, Smart!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Independent!Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore.  
**Summary:** (AU, Blind!harry, HP/TD) Poor Harry lost his eyesight when he absorbed the Killing Curse. See how he struggles to overcome the pity and prejudice of the Wizarding Community.  
**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR

**Authors Note:** Than you all for your reviews. For those who didn't agree with my characterization of certain characters, this is an Alternate Universe story, so in comparison to canon they might seem to be out of Character. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**MEUS CURIOSUS EST INFINITUS**

_(My curiosity is unlimited)_

Three and a half years passed in which Albus Dumbledore's reputation had dwindled severely, while the Ministry had steadily gained the support of the majority of the Wizarding Population due to the current Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, who had removed the corruption from within the Ministry by sacking all workers that possessed the Dark Mark. Then, because the Public was shouting for revenge, she had introduced the punishment of sending captured Death Eaters through the Veil of Death if they admitted under Veritaserum that they had willingly served their Master. This increased the numbler of raids executed by uncaptured Death-Eaters for a while, but squads of Aurors and Hitwizards had been sent out to capture them while keeping the people safe. Once the Wizengamot was rid of certain stagnating factors that happened to bear a Dark Mark, the Minister put new laws into place that gave new rights to Werewolves, House-Elfs, and even legalized the study and use of The Dark Arts, with the restriction that they not be used on another person without the Ministry's permission.

Of course Albus Dumbledore was especially not agreeable with the Dark Arts Law being passed. He came to believe that the Minister, due to her popularity, had gained too much power. He believed that she had become to blinded by her fame to see her own blatant abuse of power, and reasoned that if she wasn't taken down a peg, the world would end into chaos. He visited the Minister a few times to convince her to withdraw the Dark Arts Law. But according to the Old man, she wouldn't see reason. So he decided on a new strategy and encouraged what little support base he still had, to take up jobs within the Ministry, so that ultimately he would be able to vote her out.

The Minister however, was not a stupid person. With the steady influx of job applications she figured that one or more parties were trying to sabotage her regime. In order to prevent that from happening she passed a new law which allowed for the questioning of potential candidates under Veritaserum so that they would not be able to lie about their allegiances. In the end all the candidates were denied a job, conflict of Interest being stated as the main reason. Dumbledore had been furious once he discovered that none of his supporters had gotten a job, and he began a smear campaign against the Ministry which he lost in the end, resulting into him being removed as the Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and as head of the Wizengamot.

Little Harry, who had been happily living with his Godfather in an apartment that was located at the second floor of Hogwarts Castle, had been unaware of the changes that had taken place in the political climate. He knew that he was supposedly famous, heck, every time he and his godfather went out shopping there were people that wanted to shake his hand or ruffle his hair, and he knew that each year on his Birthday the Minister of Magic came in person to hand him a gift, which he greatly enjoyed and always looked forwards to. He didn't know however, that he was granted exception to certain laws by the Ministry, just because the Minister felt that the Wizarding World was indebted to him, nor did he see the pitying looks he received when he was in public.

Currently he was playing with the Lego Kit that Uncle Moony had given him for his fourth birthday. He was trying to make a Welsh Green Dragon, not that he knew what it looked like, although, it was said in the Adventures of Werbert the Welsh Green Dragon, which was one of Harry's favorite Bed-Time stories, that Dragons had scales, wings and a mouth full of sharp pointy teeth. Harry was a lonely child, but he didn't mind to play alone at all. Various adults, including his Godfather had attempted to convince the boy to go play with peers of his own age, but he had always refused, stating that children were too noisy, and that he didn't want to spoil their fun due to him not being able to do certain things that kids generally seemed to like.

When the Boy-Who-Lived was about to finish his creation' he called out towards his Godfather who came running into the boys playroom. "Hey Pup, what have you been up to?" the man asked while he squatted near where the boy had been sitting on the ground. The Boy-Who-Lived tentatively took his godfather's hand and rubbed it against his creation. "See what I have made Siri!" The boy quipped enthusiastically while he dragged his godfathers hand against the dragon's edges.

"An aeroplane?" Guessed the man.

"No silly." Responded the boy cheerily. "An aeroplane is not even magical."

"A griffin then?" Asked the Dog Animagus.

"Close." said Harry, "But here," he took the mans hand to have him feel the dragon's feet. "No birdy claws, so no Griffin."

"Then I do not know what you have made." Said the man seriously.

"It's a dragon!" said the boy decisively.

"Of course!" said Sirius, "How could I not see that it was a dragon. That was so stupid of me. Anyways, It is becoming late and tomorrow is your fifth birthday, remember?"

The boy nodded and asked, "Will Madame Bagnold come?"

"I think that if she has time she will drop by for a bit." Said Sirius.

"and Uncle Moony?"

"How many times have you begged Uncle Moony to come to your party?" Asked Sirius curious.

"Every time he visited." shrugged the man's godson.

"Then I am sure that he will not forget your party. Now hop to bed Pup."

"And Mister Snape? Will he come too?"

"Go to bed Pup."

"Yes Padfoot." said the Boy. He put his dragon up for display on a shelf while he was mumbling, "I hope that Mister Dumbledore will not spoil my party this year."

"What was that?"

"I hope Mister Dumbledore will not spoil my party like he did last year." said harry in a normal volume.

"And pray tell me what you have against the Headmaster?" Asked Sirius while he was secretly glad that he didn't need to warn the boy for the manipulative man.

"I don't like him very much Padfoot," began Harry. "Firstly, every time we want to leave the castle to do some shopping or to go do something fun, he suddenly appears from out of nowhere and tries to stop us from leaving. Then when it is my birthday he pretends to be my grandfather, and tells the people that we are very close, but the only thing he really want is to make sure that I do not receive the Minister's gift."

"Are you sure of that?" asked Sirius carefully. He only trusted the man as far as you could trow him but he didn't want to sink so deep as to accuse the man without reason.

"I bet you." Said Harry in a self-assured manner. "Just keep an eye on the man tomorrow and see for yourself."

"I will do that pup." Said Sirius. "But now it is bed-time."

"Yes Padfoot."

"Good Night Little Prongs."

* * *

_**The next day** (the Thirty-First of July 1985)._

As Harry opened the doors of the Great Hall, all present welcomed him with the usual, slightly cliched "Harry Birthday to you.". Once the song came to an end the Headmaster strode forwards, lifted the small child up, and put him down in the man's throne-like chair that was located at the center of the Head Table.

"Harry my boy." He began jovially, "congratulations with your birthday. Five years is a true milestone. And haven't you become a good lad?"

"Thank you Headmaster." said Harry politely.

"I have ordered the House-Elves to bake a big birthday cake for the occasion." continued Albus. Then he snapped his fingers and six house-elfs walked in with a huge platter on which an equally huge cake was resting. They put the cake which had burning candles on top of it on the staff table, just in front of Harry, who let his hand be guided by his Godfather against the edges of the platter, so that he could get an indication of the cake's size."

"Wow, It's huge!" exclaimed the boy impressed.

"Well, speak out your wish and blow out the candles my Birthday Boy." Said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"I wish..." Began the Boy-Who-Lived, "That I could fly on a broom by myself." Then he happily blew as hard as he could.

When some of the guests heard his wish they looked at the Boy-Who-Lived with a pitying expression on their face. *Poor, Sweet Harry,* They thought, considering it endearing that the boy had wished for the impossible. Neither of them knew, including Harry himself, that several years in the future the boy would fulfill his own childhood wish.

The cake was shared amongst the attendants, and once everyone ate his fill, they walked one by one to the Boy Saviour to present their gifts. So far Harry had gotten a stuffed Phoenix from the Headmaster that made little chirping noises whenever you touched it, a Tin Whistle from Hagrid, A Muggle Toy-Set for the Blind from Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, which included a chessboard. and he got a Baby Snitch from Aunt McGonagal that hovered over the ground while making swooshing sounds.

Then it was Severus Snape's turn. Through the years The Potions Master had come to tolerate, not like, the boy because he was, according to the man: "a tiny bit less insufferable then the majority of the children." He still wasn't that fond of children, and he was especially not fond of the fact that Harry looked like a carbon copy of James Potter, well except for the eyes. However, the man had reasoned that this was not Harry's fault. After all, the boy was blind so he wouldn't know what James looked liked (except that people tended to tell the boy that he looked like his father of course).

For the last two years the boy had personally invited him to his birthday parties. He had tried to hold it off, because he didn't enjoy parties in general, but the boy had politely said that he'd appreciated it very much if Mister Snape attended his Birthday. In the end Severus had given in, but he had promised himself that he would refrain from giving the boy toys or sweets as a present, After all, everyone was spoiling the boy already. So every year that he attended he gave the boy something educational instead, and it seemed that the boy appreciated this type of gift even more than the toys he usually got. Sadly no one seemed to notice the boy's apatite for learning, not even the boy's godfather. *It is a shame really that the boy is blind,* thought the head of Slytherin House every so often. *If it weren't for his lack of eyesight, the boy would have just the right character to become a very skilled potioneer.*

"Brat," began the Potions Master once he had reached the Head Table,

"Mister Snape," said the boy respectfully. "I am so glad that you came. Did you enjoy the cake?"

"verry much." said the man dryly. "Here, This is for you."

Harry Potter carefully unwrapped the gift and tried to discover what exactly Mister Snape had given him.

"Mister Snape, Can you please explain what it is?" he asked curiously after not being able to open the box in which the items were stored.

"It is a Moon Exploration Kit." said the man. "It includes a lunascope that you may be able to feel, and a book that tells you all about the Moon and it's influence on magic."

"Brilliant!" said the boy reverently. "Thank you so very much Mister Snape."

"You're welcome Brat." responded the man, "And happy fifth birthday."

After Severus went back to his seat, a few others went up to Harry and handed them their gifts. He got a Wizarding Wireless from Uncle Moony, a magical plant that would stroke your fingers when it was content, from Pamona Sprout, and a pair of re-sizable Dragon-Hide Gloves that were charmed so that you could feel through them, but not hurt yourself, from Professor Flitwick. Then, Minister Bagnold walked up to the Head Table and said: "Mister Potter, Mister Black, can you come with me please? I want to give something in private."

"Ah, Minister," interrupted the Headmaster before Harry Or Sirius could give their consent. "There is no need for giving gifts in private. After all, aren't we all curious as to what you want to give the boy this year?"

Harry surreptitiously turned towards his godfather and mouthed a quick "See? I told you so." The man patted the boy on the arm in response, then he took the boy's hand, stood up while saying.

"Of course Minister. Headmaster? Will you entertain our guests while we are with the Minister Please?"

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Whispered the Headmaster who had subtly moved closer to Sirius.

The Man nodded and steered Harry towards the antechamber off the Great Hall with the Minister following their lead. Once they were inside the Minister began,

"Congratulations with your fifth birthday, Harry. Now that you have become a big boy, You probably want to do all the stuff big-boys prefer to do, whether it is pranking your Godfather, Playing outside without supervision, reading books, learning things and so on, don't you?

"Yes Ma'am, I would very much like that." Said the Boy-Who-Lived meekly, while his shoulders sagged because he knew that his blindness prevented him from doing most of these things.

"Don't be so sad, dear," said the Minister. "When I first heard of your handicap, five years ago, I decided to send a few researchers to the Muggle World, because I reasoned that surely, there would be blind people there too, and I thought that perhaps, their solutions could be applied to the Magical World and help you out somehow. My researchers returned with some breaking news. It appeared that the Blind Muggles make use of a Dog that is trained to guide them so that they are not so dependent on the guidance of another muggle,"

Harry looked at the minister with a hopeful expression, and tentatively asked, "Can I get such a dog Ma'am? I would like it very much if I could."

"You must understand Harry," began the Minister, "that it would be very difficult for a Dog to navigate the Magical World. There are Moving Staircases, The Floo Network, Portkeys, and the occasional spell flying around. A dog simply wouldn't suffice. Therefore, we had to find an alternative, and in the end we decided that a House-Elf would be the better choice. We found a Young Elfling that had been orphaned, and taught it the skills it needs to know to be able to assist you, and to become a good friend that you can trust implicitly."

"Clever Idea." Commented Sirius, who had been silently absorbing the Ministers words.

"Brilliant!" said Harry.

"Now there are a few things you both need to know before I introduce you to Alvin. Firstly, the reason Alvin has a Human Name is that Alvin is not a normal House-Elf. He is a free elf that has been granted Wizard Status. This means Harry, that as long as he is your assistant, Alvin will be part of your family, but you retain your status as only Heir to the Potter's. Having Wizard Status also means that Alvin is permitted to sign official documents for you, but only if you give him permission. He may touch and use a wand, attend Hogwarts if you have to attend as a student, and do all other sorts of things that normal House-Elfs are not allowed to. He can read, write, speak properly, and will keep you safe at all time, but he will not prevent you from doing sneaky stuff like an adult would, and if you became good friends with him, he might even want to assist with the mischief," laughed the Minister.

"Oh wow." said Harry impressed.

"Shall I introduce you to Alvin now?" Asked Minister Bagnold.

"Yes Please Ma'am." responded Harry.

The Minister of Magic clapped her hands and with a quiet pop, a young elfling appeared. It was short, and wore a black robe.

"Madam Minister." It spoke politely in a squeaky voice. "How are you doing this fine day?"

Sirius was flabbergasted. He never had heard a House-Elf speak like that, and this one appeared to be very young.

"I am Fine, Alvin." said the Minister. "I want to introduce you to Harry here and his Godfather."

The Elfling walked up towards the boy and tentatively took his hand. "Hi Harry." it squeaked. "I have heard so much about you. I hope that we can become great friends".

"I'm sure of it." said Harry who shook the elfling's hand. "May I ask how old you are?"

"Of course Harry." said the Elfling. "I am nearing my tenth summer- I mean, I am ten years old."

"Cool." Said Harry. "So you become sort of an older brother to me? I'd always wanted to have a brother."

"If you want me to be your older Brother, just ask your Guardian if he is agreeable that I become part of your family." Said Alvin.

"Siri?" Asked Harry,

Sirius recovered from his state of astonishment and asked "Yes Harry?"

"May Alvin be my brother?"

"Of course Harry." allowed Sirius.

"Great!" exclaimed harry. "Alvin Potter, from now on you are my big brother."

At the same moment that Harry spoke these last words, the Potter Family Crest appeared on the Left breast of the elfling's black robe.

Then Alvin turned towards Sirius and said: "Mister Black, It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for allowing me to be part of Harry's family. I wanted to be part of a family for so long, and now, thanks to you, my wish has come true."

"You are Welcome, Alvin." Said Sirius. "I hope you and Harry will get a great time together."

While Sirius and Alvin were exchanging some more words, Harry turned to the Minister and thanked her properly. "I cannot thank you enough for your thoughtfulness, Minister" said Harry enthusiastically. "I am sure that we will be great friends and now I can read and learn with Alvin's help. I'd really appreciate that." After they talked a bit more, they went back to their guests in the Great Hall. Harry was guided by Alvin and Sirius was walking besides the Minister.

"I got an Elf-Assistant!" declared Harry happily just before he asked the elfling to guide him to the throne-like chair where he previously had been seated. The rest of the day flew by and harry had become a bit sad. * Has Padfoot forgotten to buy me a gift?* he wondered. But just before he went to bed, Sirius came up to him and said:

"Hey pup. How would you like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I had decided to buy you a pet for your birthday but wasn't certain what you would like."

Harry perked up, all sadness forgotten. "Are you Serious? Can Alvin come too?"

"Of course." said Sirius. "After all, he is your assistant, isn't he?."

"Great!" said Harry.

* * *

_**The next day**__ (the First of August)._

It was a sunny day, exactly the right weather for a shopping spree. Harry and Alvin were woken by Sirius, who had ordered a giant breakfast with the Hogwarts House-Elfs. While they were sitting at the Breakfast Table, Harry asked. "Can we also go to the Bookshop? Now that Alvin is with us there are lots of books waiting to be read."

"Of course godson." said Sirius. "We might as well have some fun around the Ally before we go looking for pets."

"Can I also get a Junior Potion making Kit? I always wanted one."

"Are you sure that those are safe, Pup?" Asked Sirius?

"They are meant for children to make potions without supervision, Mister Black," Said Alvin. "Therefore, they ought to be safe."

"Just call me Sirius or Padfoot, Alvin." Said Sirius. "And if you are sure that it is safe I will permit it."

"Thenk you Padfoot." said Harry while Alvin nodded. "How are we going there? Portkey or Floo?"

"I can Apparate you, if you like." suggested Alvin.

"Please do." responded Harry. "I am not that fond of the Floo Network or Portkeys. They make me feel disoriented."

After they had finished breakfast, Alvin Apparated Harry to the front steps of Gringotts, while Sirius followed after them. They had spent most of the day in Flourish and Blotts where Alvin had guided Harry between the rows of books, all the while citing the titles of each book and naming their topics. Harry had greatly enjoyed his independence and had asked Alvin various times to read the backside covers of the books that sparked his curiosity.

Sirius Black had been looking from a distance. He was astonished by the seamless cooperation between his godson and his assistant. He had thought it to be very difficult to trust a house-elf so implicitly but he figured that it wasn't an issue for his young ward. The boy was radiating happiness and a smile tugged on his lips whenever he added another book to his pile. The Dog Animagus had also seen that Harry had been talking with another kid who had asked about the House-Elf, for which he was glad. He'd always had tried to encourage Harry to socialize with other children, but the boy had always refused. It seemed that now he had an assistant, something in the boy's demeanor had changed drastically.

After the boy bought an enormous pile of books, they left the book store for the Magical Menagerie. As soon as they stepped inside, Harry asked his assistant:

"Alvin, Why are there so many people here?"

"People?" asked Alvin surprised, "We are the only customers."

"If that is true, Then, why do I hear so much voices?"

"I don't know." Said Alvin. "What are they saying?"

"Sirius? Are we really the only customers here?" asked Harry in order to verify Alvin's claim.

"Yes Pup." responded Sirius who had been following the discussion.

"How could that be then?" asked Harry. "I hear a lot of talking voices.

"Can you give an indication where they are coming from?" asked Alvin. "This is something we ought to explore, I think."

Harry hesitated for a moment. Then carefully he pointed diagonally in front of him. "I think they are there." He mused.

Alvin took Harry by the hand and carefully walked into the appointed direction.

"We are getting closer." commented harry while he pointed at his left.

They went deeper into the shop for a bit and then Harry said, "Here."

"We are in front of a wall that is holding many, many snake tanks." described Alvin.

"How is that possible?" asked Harry. "I seriously hear the talking in front of me."

"What are the voices saying?" asked Sirius who had followed the pair.

"Another one.." recited Harry. "I wonder what he wants.... It's a hatchling.... I will bite that one if it is not careful."

"Try speaking back." said Sirius who had an inkling of what was going to happen.

`who are you?` hissed Harry without knowing.

`A Speaker!, He's a Speaker!` hissed the snakes amongst themselves.

`Who are you?' asked Harry again.

`Can't you see us?` asked one of the snakes sarcastically.

`No, unfortunately not,` hissed Harry `my eyes are damaged.`

Sirius had been gaping like a fish at the moment that Harry began to hiss. He recovered swiftly and commented; "Harry, you are a Parselmouth. You can talk and understand Snake Language."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry? "It sounds like plain English to me. Couldn't you understand what I have been saying?"

"No pup. the only thing that I heard was a series of hisses." said Sirius.

"Cool!" exclaimed Harry. "Wouldn't it be cool to have a pet with whom I can talk?"

"I'm not sure, harry." began Sirius. "You know, in the old days it was considered to be evil if you could talk to snakes."

"So am I suddenly evil now, Padfoot?" Asked Harry.

"Pup, Of course not," said Sirius.

"Come on Padfoot. Wasn't it your idea to take me to Diagon Ally because you weren't sure what kind of pet I might like?"

"Yes but, a snake?"

"I like snakes very much." Said Harry.

"But isn't that dangerous? Some are venomous you know? asked Sirius.

"of course not." said Harry confidently.

"but you said earlier..." began Sirius,

"I will ask them if they still want to bite Me, You or Alvin." interrupted Harry. Then he began to hiss again.

"See? I told you so." Said Harry after a while. "They said, we will never hurt a speaker and his friends."

"Can I really not persuade you to chose another pet?" sighed Sirius.

"No." said Harry cheekily.

"Are you sure they will not hurt...?" began Sirius

"No Siri." Said Harry.

"Okay then." Said Sirius. But I want you to tell whatever snake you choose that he is not allowed to bite anyone."

"Of course Sirius." Said Harry and he began to Hiss again.

`Is there anyone that wants to come with me and be my friend?' he hissed.

`Me, speaker!, Me!`hissed the snakes together.

`Wait, one at a time Please. I want to know your names, if you have one, what type of snake you are, and if you are venomous."

Then the snakes began to introduce themselves.

"I am Asaru, I am a Scottish Asp. I am not poisonous. I like to eat mousey's and I like to sleep.`

'next.`

"I am Zeku, I am an Orange Viper. I am poisonous and my bite is very painful. I like to climb in trees."

'Next.`

'My name is Shazu. I am a King Cobra. I am poisonous and I like to hunt.'

`Next.`

`I am called Alazni. I am a Magical Black Mamba Hatchling. I can be very deadly when I'm older.'

`How old are you Alazni?` Asked Harry.

`Three moons, Speaker.' replied the snake.

`If you want to come with me, please guide me towards your tank, for I cannot see you.`

`I am here.`said Alazni.

Harry tentatively took a step to his right and carefully grope around with his hands.

`yes, here.`Hissed Alazni.

"I want this snake here." Said Harry to his Godfather.

"But that's... a Mamba" began Sirius, "They are the most dangerous and aggressive snakes in existence."

"I know." said Harry. "But he will not bite anyone," 'don't you Alazni?`

`What did you say, Speaker?`

`You don't bite anyone without my permission?`

`I promise.`said the young Mamba.

"See? He promised not to bite anyone." Said Harry.

`Speaker?`

`Yes Alazni?`

`Make sure they don't de-fang me please.`

`I will. May I pick you up?`

`Of course, Speaker.`

And with that the boy asked Alvin to help him open the Snake's tank so that Harry could pick up the snake. It wrapped itself against the his arm, and together with Alvin they walked towards the Shop Owner who had been terrified and wanted to de-fang the snake immediately. Harry had held the snake protectively all the while stating that the snake had requested to not being de-fanged, which terrified the shop owner even more. They got a huge discount because the shopkeeper wanted them out of his shop as fast as possible, and after paying for the snake, the four apperated back to their apartment at Hogwarts Castle.


End file.
